


Memories of Black Curtains

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Barold Jarold Bluejeans loves his girlfriend so much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lup has night terrors, Multi, Night Terrors, Purring Elves, Taako will always be there for his sister, Vomiting, the birds all live in one big house full house style and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Lup has night terrors of her time in the umbrestaff, Taako and Barry calm her down.





	Memories of Black Curtains

     Barry was woken up by the sound of pained whimpers and the feeling of someone stirring beside him. He groggily felt around for his glasses on the nightstand as he opened his eyes. That was when a panicked yelp completely snapped him out of his sleepy haze. Beside him, Lup was tossing and turning in her sleep, crying out as her face twisted into an expression of fear. He sat up, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and cupping her cheek in his other hand.

 

     "Hey, Lup," He whispered, shaking her lightly, "Wake up, it's just a dream babe."

 

     "Barry! Taako! Someone!" She cried out in her sleep, "Help! Help me!"

 

     Barry started to gently stroke Lup's hair, "I'm right here Lup, wake up, you're okay, I'm right here."

 

     Lup's eyes snapped open, gasping for air. She jolted upright with enough force that she tumbled off the side of the bed. Well, she would have if Barry hadn't quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

 

     "It's okay Lup," He said softly, pulling her closer in an instant, "It was just a dream."

 

     Lup pulled away from her beloved, stumbling out the room and across the hallway into the bathroom. Barry ran after her, a sinking suspicion of her reason for doing so. She collapsed onto her knees by the toilet and retched. And Barry was right there, holding her hair back for her and gently rubbing her back. When she stopped, Lup was trembling, and felt Barry pull her close. 

 

     "You want to talk about it?" He whispered as Lup pressed herself closer to him.

 

     "I... I t-thought I was back in the u-umbrella," She stammered, showing a weakness and vulnerability she wouldn't show around almost anyone else. Her eyes darted around the room, she felt as if the walls were closing in around her, like her chest was becoming my heavy, she could practically see the thick, black curtains unfurling around her and covering everything. She started trembling more, and her breaths became quicker and more shallow. This wasn't the first time this had happened before, these night terrors weren't uncommon among the Birds, especially the twins. Barry had seen Lup like this before. He gently rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 

     "Hey, you want to go out and get some fresh air?" He offered, knowing getting her to a more open space would help calm her down. He felt her nod against his chest, and before she could go to stand up, lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and out to the back porch of the large house the Birds shared.

 

~~~

 

     Taako awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the door, along with the sound of his sister crying. The elf frowned, then decided to slip out of bed. But just as he was about to take a step away, he felt a cold hand gently grasp his wrist.

 

     "Everything alright dove?"

 

     Taako smiled, turning to look at a half-awake Kravitz.

 

     "Yep Krav," He hummed, "I just need to do something. I'll be right back, okay?"

 

     "Okay," Kravitz yawned with a nod, "Love you."

 

     "Love you too bones," He replied with a smile, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead as his cold hand released his wrist. As Kravitz fell back asleep Taako made his way down the hallway, using his keen elven hearing to follow the sound of Lup's muffled crying out to the back porch, where he found Barry cradling her in his lap, gently stroking her hair and whispering reassurances. Taako silently slipped out the back door, and over to the two.

 

     "Hey Lulu," He whispered, crouching down and placing a hand on his sister's back, making Barry look up at him, "What's wrong sis? Another night terror?"

 

     "Y-yeah," She replied, "Stay?"

 

     Taako smiled, letting out a small purr, "Sure thing sister!"

 

~~~

 

     Kravitz frowned, Taako hadn't returned to bed, prompting the reaper to search around the house for him. Not finding him in the house, he was starting to get understandably worried. In a last resort, he had peeked out the back door. The sight he saw made him relax. Laying there was the twins and Barry; Barry holding Lup close, her head resting on his chest. Curled against Lup's back was Taako, arms wrapped around her, a reminder that he _was there_ , that _she was there_ , that they were _together_. Kravitz couldn't help but smile. Silently he slipped back into the house, soon reemerging with some blankets and pillows. As he covered the others up, Barry stirred.

 

     "Oh, hey Kravitz," He yawned, careful not to move too much and risk waking up the twins.

 

     "Hello Barry, may I ask what brings you out here?" Kravitz questioned. Barry yawned again, then started to run his fingers through Lup's hair.

 

     "Lup had a night terror again," He explained, "I took her out here to get some fresh air, and Taako followed us. He helpped me calm her down and then well, they both fell asleep. What about you?"

 

     Kravitz smiled, sitting down next to Taako, gently lifting his head to tuck a pillow underneath it.

 

     "I was looking for Taako."

 

     "Y'know, if you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you joined us," Barry said with a silent laugh, Kravitz nodded.

 

     "I was just thinking the same thing."

 

     Kravitz set down another pillow, this time next to Taako's head. Then he laid down, slipping under the blanket he had draped over the elf and then wrapping his arms around his slim form. Taako let out a small mumble.

 

     "Kravitz?" He mumbled, not even half awake. The reaper pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

     "Yes, it's me dove, just go back to sleep, sorry for waking you."

 

     " 't's okay," Taako purred, falling back to sleep. Kravitz smiled against his boyfriend's soft hair, closing his own eyes, and joining him in sleep.


End file.
